


TIRAMISU

by leuzi



Series: for julia [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Black haired pcy, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, University AU, confessing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 06:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16444973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leuzi/pseuds/leuzi
Summary: “You should pretend to propose to me,” Chanyeol said out of nowhere “We can see if someone in the restaurant gives us free dessert. People love it when stuff like that happens.”





	1. TIRAMISU

**Author's Note:**

> democracy died today so i decided to write a little messy fluff thing for my best friend and twin julia so she wont feel so bad.
> 
> i love you julia, be safe.

“You should pretend to propose to me, ”Chanyeol said out of nowhere “We can see if someone in the restaurant gives us free dessert. People love it when stuff like that happens.”

Your stomach flipped. You couldn’t even say you liked him. It has been a while that you noticed that the way you saw that giant dork had changed somehow. At first, you didn’t even want to be friends with him. He was loud, made bad jokes and enjoyed making you flustered too much for your own good.

Chanyeol had entered your friend circle out of nowhere in the middle of your freshman year in college. Some friends shared classes with him and thought “He was pretty funny”. He started to go everywhere your group of friends went so you had to tolerate him at least, but you couldn’t for the life of you do it.

He was always talking and laughing too loud and seemed to always be right beside you everywhere trying to make conversation. Most of the time you only stared at him while he talked, hoping he would find someone else to tell how “this professor of mine told the worst joke ever about rocks in class”.

But like a tumor, he grew on you somehow. You were pretty sure it was because he was always there so your brain just decided it was for the best that you accept him as a… friend. He started asking more things about you and even tried to make you more comfortable around him. His puppy-like personality making it almost impossible to make you hate him, really.

His jokes, though, stayed the same lame ones, but you still laughed at them. And you started to wonder why were you laughing? Why were you looking for him as soon as you stepped in a party? Why were you sending memes to each other at two a.m every night?

Why did his smile make you blush?

You didn’t want to answer all those questions, you really didn’t. But as time passed you noticed you couldn’t run from them… Or him, so you just did what any other human being would do: You pretended like they didn’t exist.

Ignorance was truly bliss.

But this joke was too much. Wanting you to propose TO him? In front of a whole ass restaurant full of people. Even if it was fake, you would probably pass out before that even happened.

“Why am I the one proposing to you? You do it. It was your idea.” You ask almost hissing looking at him like he was insane. Chanyeol’s hair needed a trim, his bangs almost touching his eyes at this point.

“Head or tails” He decides for himself, grabbing his wallet from his pocket and taking a coin. “C’mon I want dessert!”

“Then buy it,” You tell him. He pouts a little and you roll your eyes. He can’t be serious. “How are you even going to propose without a ring, dumbass?”

He smirks. Hands traveling to his neck and removing a hidden necklace. A ring hanging from it. It was large and it definitely didn’t look like an engagement ring.

“People won’t believe you are proposing to me with a ring like that” You scoff. “Give up, Chanyeol”

“That’s why YOU need to do it” He has a pleading expression in his face. If he thought he could get you to do it by making that face, he was ABSOLUTELY right. “C’mon Head or Tails?”

But this was a special case and you were NOT doing it. Not even for the best dessert in the world.

Not even if HE was the dessert.

“Ugh” Is all that leaves your mouth. “No”

“Head or Tails” He keeps trying. You pretend not to hear it and grab your water glass looking around the restaurant. There were a lot of people there that night, probably because it was a Friday night and people indeed loved Outback.

You sip your water calmly and try not to stare at Chanyeol in front of you. You knew he was still pouting. It was ridiculous that a big guy like him was pouting because you wouldn’t fake propose to him.

_Stop pouting._

“Fine” _What?_ “Shit, I didn’t mean that. It slipped out” You tell him.

“Head or Tails” He tries for the last time. You give up, telling him tails. Chanyeol smiles when the coin flips and he grabs it. You close your eyes for a second because you know this is not going to end well for you either way. “Head, I win”

You breathe deeply, exhaling slowly before you open your right hand and asks for the damn ring. The metal accessory is heavy and warm against your hand, probably because Chanyeol has been holding onto it for a while now.

Then, you get up. Looks him dead in the eye and drops in one knee. You can feel all eyes going from their dinner to the weirdo that is trying to “propose” at an Outback.

Chanyeol’s smile is probably visible on space.  It’s so wide it’s insane. You lick your lips and hold that awful ring up before popping the question.

“Park Chanyeol, will you marry me?” Your voice trembles when you say those words. It feels alien to you; they really don’t belong in your mouth.

The giant in front of you in the other hand is having the time of his life. He chuckles before grabbing your arm making you almost fly towards him. Your eyes go wide when you feel yourself sit on his legs. He caresses your arm for a couple of seconds before stealing the ring from your hands. He places it in his finger carefully and people start clapping around you.

You blush. Your hands are sweaty and to make things worse, your head feels so light you could pass out at any second now.

“Yes, I will be your boyfriend” He whispers into my ear. Before placing a small kiss in my throat. You stare at him.

_Boyfriend? Is he fucking with you?_

“What?” You ask almost breathless. His eyes sparkle a little and you notice how close he really is to you now. His nose almost touching yours, breath tickling your skin.

“You heard” He is still whispering “I want to be your boyfriend”

And before any other no sense can leave your mouth, he touches his lips to yours. The pressure is so light you almost can’t feel it. Your hands act for themselves and touch his cheeks brushing them as if to make sure you were not daydreaming. You can feel his smile against your mouth and that gives him the confidence to deepen the kiss a little.

More clapping makes you wake up to what is happening around you. Did you just kiss Chanyeol in front of all those people? Did you just KISS Chanyeol?

“Oh my God” You whisper. You don’t know what to do. Chanyeol’s hands are placed in your waist and leg locking you in place. “Are you insane?”

“No” He begins “I like you, I really do.”

“Let me go, people are still staring” You are almost whispering again looking around smiling shyly at everyone there. He releases you and you get up, sitting at your chair again trying to fix your hair and make sense of everything.

You drink a little bit of your water; Chanyeol is attentive to every move you make now trying to get you to look at him again. You can feel he is getting worried. You clean your sweaty hands in your jeans before looking at him again.

Did he really like you? If he did why would he think this was a good way to confess? You were so confused, there were a bazillion questions going through your head and you didn’t know how to answer any of them.

“Excuse me” An unknown voice makes you look up. It’s one of the waitresses holding a plate with what looks like a very tasty tiramisu. “We, from Outback, would like to congratulate you both on the engagement; the dessert and everything else you ate will be on the house. Have an amazing rest of the evening!”

Chanyeol nods smiling and helps the waitress to open space on the center of the table so both of you can have access to the tiramisu without difficulty.

Two spoons are placed beside it before the girl leaves you and Chanyeol alone again. He is the first one to grab the spoon to eat a little of the desert, he almost moans when he tastes it.

“This is the best tiramisu I’ve ever eaten,” He says smiling grabbing another piece offering it to you “Open your mouth”

You are in such a state of shock that you actually do what he asks, he places the spoon in your mouth and you bite it tasting the coffee and rum. It was a really good dessert; you had to agree with him.

“Hey, (y/n)” He tries, his spoon waving in front of your eyes and you shake your head giving him your attention. “If you don’t like me we don’t have to go out, I just wanted a way to tell you that I liked you without making it too serious”

“Faking proposing was the best idea you had?” You ask confused “Seriously?”

“ _It_ was funny” He smiles “But I truly like you, even if you don’t like me back”

“Thanks” You answer without thinking, he looks disappointed and you smile a little. The internal scream of your thoughts dying down as the minutes went by. “Finish your tiramisu so we can go back to campus, Park”

He nods quietly, his happy state dying down when you didn’t answer him.


	2. COFFEE AND RUM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The tiramisu was good, it was worth it”

You both decided to walk back to the dorms. It was a nice spring night, a nice little breeze helping the weather not feel so warm. The sky was clear making the stars shine even brighter against the blackness of the evening. It felt comfortable to be walking in this weather.

Chanyeol could not stop looking at you as if waiting for something. A better answer than “Thanks”, perhaps. His arm brushed against yours a couple of time while you both walked and you had to try really hard not to smile a little.

After making sense of everything that went down, you decided the guy deserved to suffer a little for what he had done to you at the restaurant. It was only fair you teased him for a bit.

Neither of you tried to talk to each other on the way, Chanyeol holding himself more than once from opening his mouth to stop the weird silence between you both, he would shake his head every time he stopped the words to leave his mouth. You didn’t make any attempts at it.

Your dorm building looked abandoned, the majority of people out with friends in pubs around town. Chanyeol followed you through the hallways until a familiar door came to view, you turned to the boy behind you making him almost jump with your sudden movement.

“Thanks for accompanying me to my dorm,” You say.

“Sure” He nods his head, his hands in his pants pockets. You could see the tension in his shoulders even through his jean jacket.

You stare at each other for what feels like hours. It was weird.

“I guess I should go in” You declare then, pointing at the door.

“I’m sorry for the thing at the restaurant” He starts “I’m sorry for the kiss too, I guess I thought you liked me too”

You smile, moving closer to him. His eyes are almost dull. You slip one of his hands from his pockets so you can hold them close to your face. Your fingers in between his much bigger ones. His hands as sweaty as yours were earlier. “The tiramisu was good, it was worth it”

And at then you kissed the back of his hand, carefully and just for a few seconds. So he knew he didn’t fuck up that bad. “Good night, Chanyeol”

You had never opened a door so fast in your life. You hoped that was enough to make him understand that _maybe_ you did like him too.


End file.
